A Certain Scientific Dream
by CesarBorgia
Summary: :p


Hoje ela já tinha seguido diversas dicas de pontos de distribuição do pôquer indiano, depois de diversas denuncias falsas, Kuroko conseguiu aprender 2 distribuidores em flagrante. Havia três semanas que o seu uso foi proibido mas sua popularidade foi exorbitante e os usuários se viam incapazes de abandonar os sonhos artificiais

 _ridículo_ pensou Kuroko voltava para tokiwadai depois do seu dia cansativo

Virando a esquina do grande muro do seu dormitório kuroko avistou um rapaz pulando tentando escapar seu cabelo loiro tampava os olhos mas kuroko tinha certeza de nunca ter o visto antes principalmente nos territórios femininos de tokiwadai.

" Aqui é o Judgment, você está preso por invasão". O rapaz se atrapalhou caindo o restante da decida

"Ahh não é o que você está pensando.. eu só vim buscar uma encomenda"

"eeh, Que tipo de encomenda faz uma pessoa vim aos murros proibidos de tokiwadai?" Kuroko não estava realmente interessada mas ver o rapaz atrapalhado trouxe um pouco de diversão no seu dia.

"haha, você vê, tem essa pessoa em tokiwadai, ela é muito importante e ela me vendeu essa carta especial" enquanto falava ele tirou da jaqueta um pôquer indiano adornado de dourado.

"A venda e o compra desse produto também é ilegal" Kuroko não estava com paciência e tempo para fazer um boletim e decidiu apenas se livrar do produto, tomando da mão do rapaz.

"Espera, por favor, eu paguei caro nisso e não vou prejudicar ninguém só me deixa ficar com ela e prometo que será a ultima" seus olhos azuis derramavam lágrima e se ajoelhou em frente a pequena Kuroko como uma ultima tentativa de ficar perto da carta.

"Você está com sorte que não será preso, não tem nenhuma maneira de eu deixar você ficar com isso. Qual é a história dela afinal? Alguma aventura com super poderes?" O rapaz apenas ficou calado com um blush cobrindo todo o rosto, pescoço e orelhas.

"Não posso dizer .."

"Então eu fico com isso, agora desapareça da minha frente. Preciso entrar antes do toque de recolher" Kuroko tinha dois minutos antes do toque de recolher e passou por um supervisora batendo pé na grande recepção. Em seu quarto apenas as luzes da cidade que passavam pela janela podia mostrou que não havia outra vida lá, ela estava sozinha.

 _Onee-sama ainda não voltou?_. Kuroko pegou sua toalha e foi para o banheiro.

Depois de 20 minutos, Kuroko tentava se livrar da carta de todas as maneiras que vinham a cabeça. Primeiro tentou corta-la, mas a tesoura deslizava deixando apenas um amassado, depois tentou molhar, mas isso também não funcionou, amassar, queimar, teleportar

 _Acho que vou só retirar o adesivo, se ninguém usar vai perder suas propriedade_. Mas a lembrança do rapaz chorando trouxe a curiosidade de Kuroko. _Quem pode ter vendido para ele essa carta? Esqueci de questionar, talvez se eu usar consiga descobrir._ Com isso em mente Kuroko deitou-se e se preparou para dormir deixando por ultimo o pôquer indiano.

.~~~~

Ela estava em um lugar fechado.

Em um quarto era o que poderia dizer, a pouca luz dificultou a adaptação dos seus olhos e uma batida na porta logo tomou toda sua atenção.

"Pode entrar"

Quem entrou no quarto era Misaka Mikoto, ela não estava no seu habitual uniforme de tokiwadai mas em jeans escuros e uma camisa listrada de azul e branco, e uma jaqueta vintage.

Sua presença chocou Kuroko. O que poderia sua onee-sama estar fazendo nos sonhos de outra pessoa.

"Você está bem?". Perguntou Misaka quando rodeava o sofá e sentava-se no sofá que Kuroko estava deitada.

Sua resposta foi um murmúrio quase inaudível devido ao stresse de ter Misaka tão perto. Misaka confirmou com a cabeça a resposta de Kuroko mas seu rosto continuava sério e cheio de preocupação.

Seu sexy franzir de sombrancelha deixou a garganta da mais nova seca e ter seu olhar por tanto tempo a deixou nervosa preferindo voltar a inspecionar o quarto que segurar seu olhar. Era um quarto vitoriano, um espelho enorme de uma penteadeira ornamentado mostrava toda a cama, o sofá em que ambas estavam era de veludo branco capitonê. Kuroko passava seus dedos aproveitando a sensação sobre eles.

" Me desculpa desconfiar de você". Sua voz estava carregada de culpa, fazendo Kuroko voltar seu olhos questionando a declaração mas um largo sorriso malicioso tomou seu lugar era o mesmo sorriso que Misaka dava com quando tinha conseguido atingir um objetivo difícil.

Kuroko não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando mas isso era apenas um sonho e ela decidiu seguir a linha se isso mantivesse sua onee-sama tão perto como ela estava agora.

"Você foi incrível lá .. Você vai gostar de mim como parceira. E eu vou deixar você fingir por um tempo.." Misaka beijou Kuroko na bochecha e voltou seu olhar para seu rosto "Que você já não gosta"

Ela deixou o olhar e começou a levantar, mas Kuroko não podia deixar isso acontecer e segurou seu braço. Sua atenção voltou para Kuroko, mas ela não sabia o que fazer em seguida então puxou em sua direção deixando um beijo forte e rápido em seus lábios. Misaka apoiou um braço na encosto do sofá perto do rosto de Kuroko e o outro perto de sua cintura. Kuroko esperou a punição por sua ousada ação e ela não se importava. O cheiro de sua onee-sama de sândalo era embriagante, o suficiente para adormecer qualquer queimadura. O calor da sua respiração de seus lábios entreabertos aquecia todo seu rosto e os olhos arregalados de surpresa, mas não havia raiva em lugar nenhum. Tudo parecia tão real.

Kuroko passou a mão em seus cabelos, pegando os fios soltos e ajustando atrás da orelha.

 _SETE INFERNOS_! Sua respiração recusava a desacelerar _Isso não pode acontecer... Preciso encontrar quem criou isso.. Eu preciso de mais_ ..


End file.
